Frío Otoño
by Marii Maro
Summary: Haruhiko renuncia a seguir intentando ganar el corazón de Misaki y, en vez de causar alivio y felicidad en el muchacho, éste queda preguntándose por sus motivos y cita al Usami mayor en un día nevado de noviembre para hablar. One-Shot. Traducción de Frozen Autumn, original de Lucicelo.


_T/N: Marii Maro se presenta después de tanto tiempo de inactividad. Mi perfil y mi pagina de facebook dice los motivos, tmbn ya le respondí a la gente que me mandó mensajes… lamento no haberlo hecho antes._

_Eeeeeen fin! Ahora les traigo la traducción de una historia que me encantó de una escritora que me encanta que es de este mismo sitio :D "__**Frozen Autumn**__" se llama el fic que fue escrito originalmente por __**Lucidelo**__. Hace rato le pedí permiso para traducirlo y recién ahora que estoy procrastinando me acordé de que lo tenía listo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi y ahora el declaimer y las notas de Lucicelo ^^._

_PD: No es una traducción literal, lo acomodé para que fuera cómo de leer y de seguir... o eso intenté ^^U  
_

* * *

_Declaimer: Junjou Romantica no es de mi autoría, es de Shungiku Nakamura, yo sólo tomo a sus personajes para el disfrute de mi imaginación; y el fic que les presento fue idea de Lucicelo, yo solamente lo traduje para que estuviera disponible para los de lengua hispana ^^._

* * *

_Nota de Lucicelo: Conozco mucha gente que ama la pareja Haruhiko/Misaki. (Me está empezando a gustar debido a unos buenos fanfics y personas geniales con las que hablo en línea.) Pero quise empezar con algo así donde la historia continua siendo un amor no correspondido de Haruhiko por Misaki, pero este último aún se queda con Akihiko. Ya se me ocurrirá algo mejor para un fic de esta pareja asique estén atentas…_

_Nota de Lucicelo 2: En el episodio en el que Misaki va a la playa, él se veía muy emocionado, pero pensé ¿porqué no agregarle un poco de tristeza subyacente al asunto de la playa? En realidad nunca se mostró lo que sucedió… y de ahí derivó la idea de la playa._

**Frío Otoño.**

Misaki se recostó contra en sofá a la vez que digería el contenido del mensaje de voz que estaba para él. Dentro de su cabeza escuchaba la inconfundible voz de Haruhiko Usami repetir el mensaje que le había dejado, no entendía el porqué sentía un vacío en su interior. Debería de estar lleno de alegría por lo que Haruhiko le había dicho.

Todo el acoso por el cual había pasado ya no se repetiría en el futuro.

Declaraciones de amor exterminadas para siempre.

El hombre le enviaba en abundancia regalos por el correo como un método para ganarse su afecto. Él sólo lo consideró como puras tonterías, Akihiko y Haruhiko competían por quien hacía el mejor regalo. Ya no más. Mientras estaba ahí sentado se arrepentía de haberlo rechazado tan cruelmente.

Aún recordaba el último regalo que le había hecho Haruhiko Usami. Una caracola de color rojo mezclado con los tonos roza y naranja que estaban espolvoreados en los bordes exteriores de la crespa estructura. A Misaki le encantó la hermosa pieza del mar que descansaba entre sus manos.

Este tesoro maravilloso, que para algunos no tuviese valor alguno, provocó una emoción en Misaki.

Una llena de nostalgia y añoranza.

Su madre le había dado una concha de mar similar cuando empezó el jardín de niños. Era la promesa de que un día la familia completa iría al mar sin tener que preocuparse por nada más. Debido a que sus padres trabajaban mucho, esto era casi imposible, pero Misaki de verdad esperaba que sucediera.

Aún recordaba la caracola de brillantes tonos roza mezclados con una base de color blanco puro. Perdió esa pieza de consuelo durante el año en que sus padres murieron, tiempo en la cual la necesitaba más que a nada.

Lo único que Misaki podía pensar era: "_¿Cómo se enteró Haruhiko-san de mi amor por las conchas de mar?_".

La única persona que lo sabía era Takahiro, era _su_ secreto. Un voto de silencio para mantener una dolorosa promesa que se enterró junto a sus padres.

Misaki sintió resentimiento hacia Haruhiko. Pensó que el hombre había hallado la manera de conocer sus pensamientos más profundos y entregárselos en una caja. Casi como si se estuviera riendo de él a través de la concha.

Indignado, la lanzó contra el suelo y golpeó con un libro repetidas veces hasta que se rompiera. Akihiko estaba ahí fascinado con la idea de que Misaki al fin estaba escuchando sus consejos. Cuando en la realidad, sólo estaba desairando una pieza de su pasado en forma de concha.

Después, Misaki empezó a llorar. Recogió cada fragmento con una sonrisa triste. Le estaba dando la espalda a Akihiko, por eso este nunca vio sus lágrimas.

Misaki guardó las piezas en una botella pequeña en su cuarto.

Ese día Akihiko se burló de Haruhiko. Le encaró que fue el mismo Misaki quien destruyó su regalo con ira. Sus indeseados intentos románticos habían hecho que el muchacho estallara.

Eso estaba lejos de ser verdad, pero Misaki no sabía porqué estaba pensando tanto en eso.

El que Haruhiko cesara con su acoso por correo, ¿no era acaso lo único que quería?

El ataque de frutillas que precedieron su encuentro en el hotel fue un vistazo de la superficial batalla entre los hermanos. Misaki estaba desafortunadamente atrapado en medio de la tormenta.

No parecía que fuese a terminar. Pero el muchacho había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con su pareja después de haberse integrado más en su vida personal y profesional.

Recordó cuando Haruhiko hizo una breve pausa antes de declararle suavemente. "_No seguiré persiguiéndote, Misaki Takahashi._" Después de eso Haruhiko colgó el teléfono.

Por años Misaki intentó no volverse íntimamente cercano a nadie. Una parte de la culpa que sentía por la muerte de sus padres permanecía en su interior. Temía causar la muerte de otro ser querido.

Aunque tenía que admitir que se preocupaba por Haruhiko, había creado cierta debilidad hacía él de la nada. De la misma manera empezó a preocuparse por Kaoruko y Mizuki, aunque dudaba querer conocer a otro miembro de la familia Usami. Ya era difícil tratar a los cuatro de ellos.

En varias ocasiones se había quejado con Haruhiko pidiéndole que dejara de mandarle regalos, pero el hombre le daba vueltas al asunto preguntándole si el valor de los regalos era insatisfactorio haciendo que el muchacho fuese más cuidadoso con las cosas que decía que le gustaban.

Aunque Haruhiko era distinto a su egoísta medio hermano, según lo que Misaki pensaba. En la mayoría de los casos Akihiko perseguía sus deseos sin importarle los demás y sin pensárselo dos veces. Especialmente cuando se trataba del sexo y Misaki terminaba siendo obligado a participar la mayoría de las veces.

Haruhiko no parecía del tipo que usara la fuerza para obtener lo que quería. Cuando estuvieron solos en Marukawa, Haruhiko supo detenerse en el momento indicado. Aunque, claro, esto fue porque Misaki admitió que le gustaba Akihiko y no por decisión personal.

Misaki suspiró, estaba tan confundido. Dejando un mensaje de voz y desaparecer no estaba ayudando al muchacho a comprender la situación.

El Usami mayor era más propenso a aparecerse por el departamento antes que nada con la intención de terminar esto con Misaki cara a cara, al menos eso era más realista. Y que en este caso decidiera romper con su típica rutina hizo que Misaki pensara en él con mayor frecuencia que antes.

Misaki odiaba las tendencias sobreprotectoras de Akihiko cuando eran innecesarias en primer lugar. Akihiko opacaba todo bañándolo con cariño casi todo el tiempo.

El corazón de Misaki se estiraba hacia Haruhiko, sea esto por simpatía o por amor, Misaki no sabía. Haruhiko era una pieza dentada que atravesaba su corazón, un corazón que aún estaba descifrando los muchos sentimientos complicados que tenía en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Él sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al ponerse indeciso sobre quien era al que quería para este punto. Cuatro años han pasado desde que se quedó donde Akihiko, ya está por graduarse de la universidad y por iniciar una nueva vida.

Misaki tomó su celular buscando la hora a la cual el mensaje fue dejado. Su pulgar se quedó sobre el botón para llamar mientras miraba la pantalla.

Murmuró. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Hasta donde sé, Usagi-ani tiene sus razones para dejar ese mensaje… Debería seguir con mi vida tal cual como él lo está haciendo… pero aún así quiero escucharlo de él mismo."

Misaki presionó el botón a la vez que abría exageradamente sus ojos. Colocó el aparato contra su oído. Escuchó el tono del teléfono haciendo que entrara en pánico frente a la espera. Los segundos pasaban, y Misaki jugaba con sus labios intentando pensar en qué era lo que iba a decir.

Recibió el correo de voz. "_**Soy Haruhiko Usami, deje su mensaje y número después del bip.**_"

Misaki tragó saliva de una manera audible a la vez que sentía sus manos temblar. "H-Haruhiko-san…" Llamar al hombre por su nombre hacía que la situación se viera mucho más importante. "Tenemos que hablar, por favor, encontrémonos en el parque que está cerca del departamento de Usagi-san. Estoy de vacaciones asique ven el sábado entre las once y media y doce." Misaki se lamió los labios. "Si no vienes, yo iré a verte." Colgó arrojando su teléfono al otro extremo del sofá.

Sus ojos se encontraron con el Suzuki-san grande que estaba sentado delante suyo. El oso escuchó su llamada prohibida desde su asiento. Cualquier cosa que no se tratara exclusivamente de Akihiko era mal visto por el mismo hombre, por eso Misaki iba a mantener en secreto este asunto. A menos que Suzuki-san desarrollara la habilidad de hablar, estaba a salvo.

Misaki no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a Haruhiko cada vez que lo tenía enfrente. Se mordió el labio; una palabra errónea y podría terminar como un idiota insensible. Todo este asunto del encuentro estaba ideado más para restregarle a Haruhiko en su cara que su amor no era reciproco. Eso de por si ya era insensible.

Misaki enterró su cara en el pelaje pardo de Suzuki-san. "Creo que… podría estropearlo todo si voy… pero sonaba tan triste, necesito asegurarme de que se encuentre bien."

Misaki sopló entre sus manos haciendo fricción entre ellas. Luego las introdujo en los bolsillos de su suéter gris mientras exploraba el parque. Desde donde se encontraba en ese momento podía ver todo el lugar y las pasarelas que llegaban ahí, justo al lado de un puesto de comida que todavía no había abierto y de una fuente que lanzaba los chorros de agua al aire.

Sabía que eran casi las doce del día, pero decidió esperar un poco más. Yéndose tan temprano podría verse como si estuviera dejando plantado a Haruhiko. Él fue quien programó esta junta en primer lugar y cabía la posibilidad de que el Usami mayor llegara tarde.

Temblando por el frío y nerviosismo que sentía, se sentó en una banca que estaba a un lado del camino de concreto.

Revisó la hora en su celular. "Debería llamarme si no va a venir…" Suspiró. "Que ridículo soy… _no deberíamos_ reunirnos _por nada_. Él fue claro cuando decidió terminar con todo."

Su teléfono empezó a sonar en su bolsillo asustándose un poco antes de volver a sacarlo. Mirando el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba esperó a que colgara. Le bajó el volumen al timbre y volvió a guardar. Por un lado se sintió aliviado de que no fuese Haruhiko quien lo llamara, pero por el otro estaba decepcionado.

Estaba ansioso, cada minuto que pasaba se transformaba en horas dentro de su cabeza. Intentando distraerse miró hacia el cielo buscando figuras en las nubes, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna, las nubes se mesclaban entre si. Sintió que estaban representando la confusión que había en su interior. Cerró sus ojos a la vez que reflexionaba que el escenario era el más apropiado a sus sentimientos.

Una voz barítona hizo que abriera los ojos. "Misaki".

Volteándose a su derecha, Misaki vio a Haruhiko parado en medio del camino de concreto. De prisa se paró mientras Haruhiko se le acercaba; se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Haruhiko se acomodó sus lentes cuando estos se deslizaron, apoyándose bien en su nariz. De cerca, Misaki pudo ver las pequeñas marcas que dejaban cuando la piel se exponía un poco.

"¿Por qué pediste verme? ¿No fue lo suficientemente claro mi mensaje?"

Misaki no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. "Yo… lo siento…" Ni sabía porqué se estaba disculpando pero eso fue lo que salió de su boca. "Es sólo que…"

Haruhiko se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que Misaki se explicara.

"Quiero saber porqué… porqué te estás rindiendo después de todo este tiempo…"

"Es simple. Mis sentimientos nunca van a ser correspondidos y es inútil de mi parte pensar que te haré cambiar de idea." Dijo Haruhiko mirando fijamente a Misaki, convenciéndose mentalmente que estaba bien verlo. "No puedo seguir con esta rutina mundana, tengo que seguir con mi vida. No es justo ni para ti ni para mi que continúe cortejándote. Pero debo admitir que, después de tantos años haciéndolo, será difícil ponerle un fin."

Misaki seguía mirando hacia otra dirección. "Entonces es por eso… Es superficial de mi parte pensar que lo ibas a hacer por siempre." Haruhiko se sorprendió con la triste expresión que Misaki estaba haciendo. "Me he acostumbrado tanto a tus repentinos envíos que… te hiciste parte de mi vida."

El rostro de Haruhiko se suavizó. "Es bueno saber eso, pero ya es tarde."

"Lo sé, hace poco llegué a esa conclusión. Es horrible de mi parte decírtelo cuando sé que te estoy lastimando."

"Ese era el resultado que esperaba después de todo."

"¿Qué?"

Misaki levantó la vista para mirar los ojos de Haruhiko, encontrándose con una grieta en el hombre de la eterna expresión estoica. Sus emociones desbordaban una miseria expectante que se pudo ver a través de sus ojos. Se paralizó por la prominencia con la que habían estallado, pero segundos después esas emociones fueron encerradas en el interior del hombre.

Era casi como si Haruhiko tuviera una caja escondida en su corazón donde ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. La caja debió de haber desarrollado ciertas grietas con los años provocando repentinos flashes de sus emociones.

La culpa golpeó a Misaki con fuerza; él no estaba listo para dejar que Haruhiko se fuera, no ahora.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a esta nueva sensación de normalidad que había llegado a pensar que las cosas se mantendrían por siempre.

"No voy a contar una triste historia sobre mi ignorancia frente al amor y cómo nunca logré obtenerlo al final. Pero te diré esto," Haruhiko se inclinó acercándose a la oreja del muchacho. "De verdad te amo, pero voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en superar este amor mientras esté en Inglaterra."

Un copo de nieve cayó entre los dos; Misaki lo siguió con los ojos hasta que aterrizó en el suelo. Mientras lo miraba dijo. "¿Te vas a ir?"

Haruhiko respondió. "Si."

"¿Cuando te irás?" Preguntó Misaki mirando los botones del abrigo de Haruhiko de la nada encontrándolos interesantes.

"En unos días, tengo que hacerme cargo de algunos negocios allá." Haruhiko estiró su mano recolectando en su palma la nieve que caía. "Es muy probable que me quede por unos meses si el asunto se extiende más de lo planeado en un principio." Volteó su mano a un lado para que la pequeña pila cayera al suelo.

Misaki recordó los fragmentos de la concha de mar que había guardado en una botella. "Haruhiko-san… ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban las conchas? Sólo mi hermano sabe eso…"

"Cuando nos conocimos en el metro mencionaste que nunca habías ido a la playa y que te gustaría hacerlo algún día. Cuando la compré, pensé que una concha sería un buen recuerdo de ese deseo hasta que fueras por ti mismo." Respondió Haruhiko.

"¿E-En serio te dije eso? No puedo creer que lo haya hecho."

"Sí, lo hiciste. Pero hasta donde le entendí a Akihiko cuando me llamó, tu lo odiaste lo suficiente como para hacerlo pedacitos." Explicó Haruhiko viendo a Misaki morderse el labio.

"Mi mamá… ella me dio una un año antes de morir…"

"Me disculpo por la insensibilidad de mi regalo y mis condolencias."

Misaki le aseguró. "No, está bien… sólo me hizo recordar su promesa en cuanto lo vi, el original lo perdí antes de que muriera." Sus ojos empezaron a amenazar con lágrimas. "Ya he ido a la playa con Usagi-san y compensado mi tristeza sonriéndole todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, aunque creo que si me hubiera encontrado con una concha es muy probable que me haya puesto a llorar ahí mismo."

Haruhiko abrazó con suavidad a Misaki acomodando la cabeza de este bajo su barbilla. Misaki se dejó abrazar sin ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia y presionó su cara en la oscura chaqueta de Haruhiko, sus lágrimas manchaban en pequeños puntitos la tela. Sus brazos rodearon a Haruhiko y se aferraron a su espalda.

Misaki encontró irónica la situación en la que se encontraba, llorado bajo la nieve y siendo consolado por un Usami distinto. Esta vez era consolado con simple abrazo, no con un beso como la última vez, por esta persona que lo esperaría hasta que se calmara. Haruhiko acariciaba en círculos su espalda esperando que Misaki se relajara entre sus brazos.

A través de su vista borrosa vio el follaje que lentamente era cubierto por la nieve creando un delicado manto blanco. Fue el sonido de los niños jugado detrás que provocó que el muchacho se alejara de Haruhiko. Algo de paranoia se apoderó de él con la idea de que Akihiko podría encontrarlo en tan inocente, pero a la vez bastante comprometedora posición.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Misaki asintió. "¿Vas a estar bien?" Se limpiaba el rostro con sus mangas entre sollozos.

Haruhiko le respondió. "Lo estaré, no te preocupes por mi." Miró su reloj. "Debería irme, no quiero retenerte."

"Bueno."

Tomando eso como su consentimiento, Haruhiko empezó a alejarse de Misaki. "Adiós, Misaki."

"Chao, Haruhiko-san, cuídate en tu viaje."

Haruhiko se detuvo por medio segundo, sus labios se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa. Misaki quedó cautivado por ella, presentada sólo para él, un recuerdo que mantendría como el resultado de sus efectos en el.

"Gracias." Reanudó su camino alejándose más de él hasta quedar casi fuera de vista.

Misaki exclamó. "¡Tengo las piezas en un frasco! ¡Nunca los boté!"

Haruhiko no se volteó alejándose de Misaki. Este pensó que ya estaba demasiado lejos para que lo hubiera escuchado, pero en realidad Haruhiko lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Mantuvo en su mente lo que Misaki había dicho. Al menos su último regalo aún permanecía entre las posesiones del muchacho, eso era todo por lo que quería.

Misaki miró al cielo nevado murmurando. "Todavía no debería nevar… todavía es Noviembre." Sonrió mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. "Aún así es bello…"

* * *

_T/N: ¿Merece review esta historia? A mi encantó [por algo lo quise traducir xD] asique en mi opinión, sí xD y si pueden comunicarse con Lucicelo [aquí el link de su fic en idioma original, sólo tienen que agregarle y listo: s/8094891/1/Frozen_Autumn] y hacercerlo saber, genial. Tanto a ella como a mi nos encantaría ^^_

_Eso, se me cuidan lectoras ^^ y hasta pronto ^^  
_


End file.
